


Misery              loves       company

by Raining_Stars3003



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raining_Stars3003/pseuds/Raining_Stars3003
Summary: Ashley never had the easiest life, she was always the outcast with not many friends, and with her parents death a year ago she found it even harder than ever to be close to people, but there was one good thing in her life, one constant Justin, Justin Foley.





	Misery              loves       company

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've written a 13 reasons why story but it's an idea I've had for a few weeks now and I've finally gotten it down on paper hope you like.

Misery, loves company 

I arrived home, throwing my car keys on the dining table, grabbing a cold water from the fridge and plopping down onto the couch. It had been a long hard days work. I looked at the clock 11pm. It was late and man was I shattered. I grabbed my phone and my bottle of water and headed for bed.  
I quickly changed into my pyjamas, which consisted of a pair of jogging pants and a vest top before getting into bed. After a while I fell into a light sleep.

I was awoken by the sound of my phone bleeping beside me. I looked at the clock 1am who would be calling or texting me at this time. I decided to ignore it and go back to sleep, whoever it was could wait till morning. My phone rang again a few minutes later, whoever it was surely was persistent, I gave in and picked up my phone to answer, it was my best friend Justin.  
"What the hell Foley, you are aware it's like 1 in the morning" I sighed.  
" I'm sorry Ash." He said sadly he sounded upset, very upset, my heart began to race now I was worried.  
"Is everything okay Justin?" I asked the concern that caused my heart to skip a beat now layering my voice.  
"Everything's fucked Ash" He stated I could tell he was fighting to hold back tears.  
"Where are you? I'll come pick you up we can talk about this." I Uttered already slipping on my shoes and jacket.  
"I don't want...."  
"Justin don't give me that crap, where are you, I'm coming to find you whether you want me too or not." I muttered grabbing my car keys from the table where I chucked them a few hours before.  
"Eisenhower Park." He mumbled.

I jumped in my car and drove there as quickly as I could luckily for me it was only about 10 minutes from my apartment so I made it in five. I parked on the curb just outside the gate.  
I noticed a small figure sat at the top of the climbing tower.   
"Justin" I asked as I struggled to climb the children's play equipment.  
"Ashley you didn't have to..." Justin trailed off looking away from me, small silent tears falling down his cheek.   
I noticed a large bruise forming on his neck and a cut on his lip.  
"What the hell happened to you?" I asked closing the gap between us so I could examine his wounds more carefully.  
"What do you think." He bit back flinching slightly as caressed the bruise on his neck and jaw with my thumb.  
"One of your mum's lousy boyfriends?" I questioned. He simply nodded silently a few more tears falling down his cheeks.  
"Justin you can't keep letting this happen, love you need to do something about this." I sighed sadly placing my hand gently on top of his.  
" I can't Ashy you know I can't." He cried.   
"Fine..." I mumbled "... Isn't Jess your normal go to gal in a situation like this, I mean she is your girlfriend after all." I asked. Justin and I had been friends for a very long time but since he'd been with Jess he'd pushed me away, rarely even telling me about any problems he had.  
"We broke up." He sighed.  
"Oh... I thought you two would be the kind of couple that would stick together through thick and thin and be together forever, I could always imagine you two telling your kids about how you guys were high school sweethearts and it was you against the world but you made it" I trailed off sadly.  
"Yeah, I wanted that to, I loved her more than anything in this cruel world, but I fucked up Ashy, real bad and I probably got what I deserved." He cried the tears flowing faster now, as if his guards had broken down and he just couldn't hold it in anymore.  
I wrapped my arms gently around his shoulders pulling his trembling frame into me.  
"It's gonna be ok Justin" I whispered  
"No it's not Ash, I've lost everything my girl, friends and I haven't even got a home anymore, considering mom's boyfriend kicked me out" He sobbed.  
" Justin love, you haven't lost everything, you've always got me, I'm not going anywhere, and you know you're always welcome to stay at my place." I reassured.  
"Are you... Are you sure" He asked pulling away from me and wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.  
"Positive. Stay as long as you need, I mean it does get a little lonely sometimes being on my own anyway." I smiled weakly.  
We made our way down the climbing tower and towards my car.

The drive back to my apartment was silent.   
"Ashy you're an amazing friend." Justin said quietly as I parked in the parking lot beneath the building.  
" I do try" I laughed placing my arm round his shoulder and ruffling his messy hair.  
"Thank you." He smiled weakly.  
"No need to thank me anyway home sweet home." I grinned opening the door to my apartment. 

 

****5 Weeks later*****  
I pull into the the parking lot of my building worry etched across my features as I slammed my car door almost off it hinges. Justin was still living with me and it had become a more permanent arrangement now. He was meant to be meeting me after school but he didn't show, I asked Zach and apparently he's left early though he hadn't thought to tell me and I was stood by my car for 20 minutes in the rain looking like a right idiot.  
I opened the apartment door in a hurry, I had a very large bone to pick with my so called best friend.  
"Oi Foley you here." I called angrily through the apartment. No answer.  
I noticed a note on the table where I usually put my keys.

Ashy,  
Put on this and meet me at Eisenhower park in 30 minutes.  
Justin

I looked under the table in a brown paper bag was a beautiful Black and Tan dress and a pair of black boots. I quickly through them on and fixed my make up before jumping in my car and driving to the park.  
The rain had cleared completely now leaving a beautiful sunset on the horizon.  
I pulled up outside the park and looked for Justin. I eventually noticed him stood underneath a tree which had been decorated with lights and paper flowers. There was candles surrounding the tree. Justin stood there in a black button up shirt and black suit jacket.  
"Well someone scrubs up nicely don't they?" I joked.  
"I try my best" He laughed.  
"So Foley what's with all this." I asked   
"Well..." He paused ".... Ashy you and I have been to hell a lot in the time that we've known each other and I know I've never been the easiest friend to deal with. 5 weeks ago you changed my life in the best way possible, you gave me hope when I felt alone, you gave me something to fight for when I thought I had nothing, I was so close to giving up but you stopped me, just by being you, just by caring, I've realised something over the last few weeks Ash, you make me feel something I've never felt before, a high no drug could give, with you I'm on top of the world and I don't ever want to come down. I love you Ashy more than just a friend, I think I always have, I just never realised it till recently. You said to me, about how you thought Jess and I would've been the couple that was high school sweethearts telling there kids about it being us against the world, well I don't want that with Jess not anymore I want it to be you, Ashy I know I've picked the the most long winded way too say this but you know me I don't do things by halves will you be my girlfriend" Justin breathed small tears forming in his eyes. Warm salty tears already cascading like water falls down my cheeks. I'd always liked Justin more than a friend right from the minute we met but never said or did anything about it because I was afraid he didn't like me back.  
"Well..." Justin asked taking me from my thoughts.  
"Yes... A million times over yes" I beamed. Justin engulfed me in his arms tightly.  
"I've been waiting so long to be able to do this." Justin smiled placing a delicate kiss on my lips.


End file.
